


Restore: Genderbending Ficlets

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Restore 'verse [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbending tidbits for my ficverse Restore.<br/>1. woman!Sephiroth in Wutai, pre-game.<br/>2. woman!Sephiroth&man!Aerith, gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sephiroth in Wutai

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Charcoalcat.
> 
> At first I wondered if they'd call girlyRoth Sephira instead, but it sounds kinda soft-core porn actress to me so nevermind. XD Besides she was likely named for symbolism, there's no reason that would change with gender. Yeah. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

He slides inside her, cautious like the camp surgeon was before the war beat all gentleness out of him. She barely notices. She damages herself worse every day merely by training.

He's the third son of some Wutaian warlord or other, she isn't sure. She doesn't care. They met at cease-fire talks, after everyone was done fake-smiling and pretending they'll think about terms given, when all the brass socialized, traded resentful barbs, ate canapes from the same plates and so there was little poisoning risk. He approached her, offered; he was polite, she was curious, so here they are.

It's strange and a little awkward and at some points rather silly. She doesn't understand his preoccupation with several parts of her body but she allows it, it doesn't hurt. She lets him teach her the best grip, the best strokes. Overall it's all rather pleasant. She thinks maybe she will try it again, with people whose hands she can feel stronger than skin-deep, ticklish and fleeting and too-quickly gone. (She cannot ask any of her men first, it would be an abuse of her authority, but perhaps tomorrow when the rumor has gone through camp (she has no illusions about the speed of gossip amongst SOLDIERs) they will know they can offer. Perhaps. She is the General no matter what, so perhaps not.)

She spends all night half-awake, waiting for him to rise and assassinate her. Nothing.

The next morning, the way he smiles, the way his hand curls over her hip, she realizes; he thinks he has conquered her. There's no need to kill her anymore.

It's insulting enough and she isn't very interested in anything else he might teach her, so she brushes his hand off and gets up. He stares as she gets dressed, shocked and then angry. She arches an eyebrow at him -- what did he think, really? -- steps toward the door and there it is, the rush, the blade in his hand.

From the delayed shock on his face he notices the Masamune in his heart slower than she noticed his penis inside her yesterday. She shakes him off her blade. The biggest regret she feels is for the futon bed, whose sheets she liked.

His father will make trouble. Not that they weren't all planning for the cease-fire's abrupt end already.

They should have sent her a geisha, Sephiroth thinks dispassionately, because she cannot imagine that another woman would have believed her so easily disarmed.


	2. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woman!Sephiroth & man!Aerith, gardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Hiza-chan.
> 
> I'm old-school and used to Aeris, but I think for the genderbent version I'll use Aerith instead. Slightly more manly. Slightly.

The muffled thump reminds her of a body hitting a wall, a little bit. It's still not quite that, so Sephiroth doesn't bring along her sword when she goes down the stairs to check.

She finds Aerith in the backroom, hoisting a large canvas bag over his shoulder. He bends his knees, breathing out in a huff as he attempts to redistribute the weight. Sephiroth catches a corner of the bag and lifts before it can tip him over.

"Oh, good morning, Sephiroth." He grins at her from under the bag, head craned, already straining a little.

Sephiroth breathes in. "Is that... earth?"

"Soil, yes. I managed to strike a deal with Billings; I now have a greenhouse of my own!" He beams, proud and happy.

"Congratulations," she says. She's seen the tiny corner of land Billings was selling; it's barely big enough for a garage, and, stuck between the building the bar is part of and another as it is, little direct sunlight gets to it. The only advantage is how close it is to Tipheret's bar. Then again, Aerith did manage to make plants grow under the Plate; he must enjoy a challenge.

"Alright, I've got to go before I fall over," he sayd good-naturedly, and starts toward the door. Sephiroth snorts quietly and opens it for him, pointedly. "... It was open a second ago!" he protests, laughing, and wobbles a little. "Dang traitorous wind."

Sephiroth gives him a dubious look. He firms his stance, gives her a look that's half challenge and half 'yes, I know, okay?' with a dash of sheepish added on.

There are three more bags of soils waiting. He'll have broken his back out of pure stubbornness by the time he makes the second trip. Sighing a little bit, she swings two of them over her shoulder and tucks the last under her opposite arm. "Lead the way."

"I should probably -- huff -- be hurt in my manly pride," he comments, trudging down the street, bent double under his load. "I think. Must be in the handbook."

She smirks a little. "You would, if you hadn't planned it that way."

"Well." He laughs, utterly unrepentent. "It's a shame not to make use of a valuable asset, and it just so happens there's you three SOLDIER-types in this very house."

"Zack took Cloud for a spar, actually, so I suppose you were down to me and Tipheret."

"Might be better this way," he says brightly as they turn the corner, and frees a couple of fingers to wave hello at a neighbor watching them go past. The bag almost slides off. "You'd think after -- gnh -- knowing Cloud all these years, the neighborhood 'd be less scandalized, but... Little blonde, taller guy who lets her do all the heavy lifting... I'm a cad!" he concludes.

He seems entirely too happy about it. Sephiroth tries not to smile, and fails. Aerith shouldn't be able to see it, but he seems to know anyway, because he almost tips over trying to turn to her and grin his "hah! gotcha!".

"You are a cad," she confirms obligingly, though the notion is so removed from her reality it becomes ridiculous. Aerith wheezes out another laugh.

"I detect a lack of enthusiasm in that answer, dear."

"I suppose being a cad is still preferable to having no manly pride left," she replies, slow and indifferent. A beat. "Speaking of. Perhaps I should carry that last bag as well before you strain something."

Aerith splutters, and then he laughs and laughs, so hard even the bag trembles on his back.

Sephiroth doesn't bother hiding her faint, satisfied smile from the next three neighbors they pass by, either.

"You know, I think I should let you," he says. Sephiroth knows he means it, he knows she's stronger and there's no competition, and he's fine with it; though that doesn't mean he's going to. She doesn't push, though. Friendly jabs are one thing but he would thank her for sparing his abused back just about as much as she would thank him for trying to shield her in battle, no matter how much she's bleeding at the time.

She has a book she was reading, and the household accounts to sort out, but she digs out parcels and waters seeds for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
